What Will I do?
by bffbas
Summary: Piper-n-Leo story (there needs to be more of these) along with there son. Takes place after 'Oh My Goddess'. Please R&R First Story, Please be kind. Thank you. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

What Will I Do.....?  
By: BFFbas  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Leo but I know that will never happen. lol. But other wise I don't own any thing, and if I change my mind I will let ya'll know A.S.A.P!!! 1  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Piper-n-Leo story (my favorite ppl). Along with their son. Takes place after 'Oh My Goddess'. Please R&R. P.S. My first story so please be kind. Thank you. ENJOY!!!  
  
Do you need some good stories to read? Do you like Harry Potter stories? Well then you are the perfect person to read Padfoot4ever's stories.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE SHOW  
  
OR  
  
STORY!!!  
lol I have always wanted to say that!!! lol  
  
Chapter 1- WHY DID HE LEAVE  
  
"Have a cup of tea Piper." Phoebe said walking in to the living room towards Piper and Paige sitting on the chough.  
  
"No, I can't eat, I can't drink, not at a time like this!" Piper scolded Phoebe.  
  
"Come on Piper you must stay strong for your son." Paige explained.  
  
"Ya, Piper, he already lost most of his father, he does not need to lose his mother too." Phoebe added.  
  
.....At the same time.....  
  
"...But Leo what about Piper and your son?" a fellow white lighter, Sarah said following Leo.  
  
"Ya, Leo, what about the rest of your charges?" Brynn another white lighter said.  
  
"Look, I don't want to do this either, but I have to, or else who will protect the rest of good magic, if we don't' have elders evil will take over the world." Leo Argued.  
  
.....Back at the manor.....  
  
"I don't know what I will do with out Leo." Piper said while pondering the thought of a night with out him.  
  
"I am going to go check on Wyatt." Paige says walking out of the living room and up the stairs, to the nursery.  
  
"Piper we will help you through this, don't worry." Phoebe explains.  
  
"I think I am going to go get Wyatt and go for a ride and think." Piper said getting up.  
  
"Dinner is at 7." Phoebe yells.  
  
TO BE CONTINUES...... 


	2. One Night in His Arms

Sorry I took a while my computer is screwed up but here we go.....................................................  
  
Chapter 2 One Night in His Arms  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Piper called repetedly.  
  
"Piper, Piper, are you and? Is Wyatt ok? What is wrong?" Leo said orbing into his wifes room.  
  
"No, I am not. Do you see what is wrong with my life? Your never around. I need you around." Piper rambles on about how much she needs Leo in her life. Not just for her but for her son.  
  
"Piper, Piper settle down I am here now. shhhh. I it is ok I am here now. And for the next 24. Sarah and Brynn are covering for me till tommower." Piper jerked her head up so fast she all most had wipe lash and then she smiled through her tears that in that instant became tears of joy.  
  
"You are?" Piper smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. And in the moning I am going to take Wyatt to the park and the zoo." Leo said smiling down at Piper, who was in Leo's arms tighly.  
  
Piper passionatly kissed Leo on the lips, still tight in his arms.  
  
..................................a few horus later  
  
"I love you Leo." Piper said laying with her head on Leo's bare cheast.  
  
"I love you too Piper."  
  
"I hate sleeping in this big bed alone." Piper said smiling.  
  
"I know you do but it won't be empty for long."  
  
A/N sorry the chapters are not long. but that only means that there will be more of them. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
Thank you I will take all reviews good or bad  
  
BFFbas 


	3. Oh No Oh Yes

Chapter 2  
  
Oh NO...  
  
"Piper Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Paige said, as Piper was grabing her keys and walking out the back door.  
"Out," Piper yelled back at Paige, "Please watch Wyatt untile I get back, thank you!" ...... at the local drug store......  
"That will be $10.55 miss." the cashear said.  
"Thank you." Piper replied walking out of the drug store. ......back at the manor......  
"Hey, where you been?" Paige asked Piper as she walked in the back door and put her keys back on the shelf.  
"Oh no where important. How was Wyatt?"  
"He was great!"  
"Good, I'll be up stairs if you need me." Piper said walking up the stairs.  
Piper sat on the toilet thinking and waiting for two miniuns after two miniuns passed Piper picked up the stick and looked at it. She had a petrfied look on her face. Then next thing she knew she was lying in a hospital bed at the local hospital with Pheobe, Paige, Chris, and Leo sitting next to her. She woke up and looked up and Pheobe and Paige ran up to her and huge her tightly and then backed up so that Leo could have a turn. "So what did they tell you?" Piper asked.  
"Well nothing, other than that you passed out and that you would be fine when you woke up." Pheobe said.  
"Oh ok."  
"You know something and you are not telling me Piper." Leo said.  
"Chris could you excuse us for a minute?" Piper asked.  
"Ya,sure I will go get something to eat." Chris said.  
"Ok I have something to tell you guys, I am pregnet again."  
"Oh my God," they said and started screaming.  
"It is mine right?" Leo said.  
"Of course it is!"Piper said. Leo huged and kissed Piper so hard!  
  
Before I update again I would like to get at least 3 SIGNED reviews. Thank you. BFFbas 


	4. I'm having

Now I want to say this again. I don't own any of it. Of course I WISH I owned LEO, and if I did.. oooo not going to go there. LOL HA HA. Later on I will answer all the reviews! Thank you for reviewing! And keep going I love them!! HE HE HE!  
  
Chapter 4. I AM HAVING..  
  
"La la la la la I'm having a baby La la la la la." Piper sang as she skipped up and down the hall.  
"La la la la la, Piper's having a baby la la la la la." Phoebe sings as she passes Piper in the hall.  
"La la la la I'm going to be a Daddy again la la la la la" Leo sang orbing in with Brynn and Sarah.  
"Congratulations Piper on the new addition to your happy, happy family." Sarah exclaims.  
"Yes, we are all so very happy for you, well all of us up there!" Brynn added.  
"Well thank you, I just hope Leo will be around more for this pregnancy. Last time he was always up there. If you know what I mean?" Piper said chuckling.  
"Hey don't worry about it, we will make sure he is home for dinner every night and for bed." Sarah said smiling.  
"Ya, thing are settling down up there, and Sarah and I can take over for him!" Brynn gave Piper a big hug.  
"But ya know what hun," Sarah said to Piper looking at Brynn, "We must be getting back. Hope to talk to you again soon, and good luck. Congratulations!" They said orbing out of the Manor.  
  
"Piper! Piper!" Phoebe yelled running in the door. "Piper where are you."  
"Up here Pheebs." Piper yelled.  
"Power Broker! He is heading up towards you! Blow it up!" Phoebe yelled. *boom* "Kill him?"  
"That is one dead power broker!" They both chucked.  
"So Piper how are you feeling today?"  
"Oh other than the morning sickness that lasts all day, and that my boobs hurt all the time, pretty good. I am so happy to be pregnant again. I love it!" Piper exclaimed.  
"I am so happy for you! But hun I have to get back to work, see you for dinner." Phoebe said running down the stairs and out the door.  
"Paige, Paige!" Piper yelled looking up at the ceiling  
"What do you need sis?" Paige said orbing in from helping one of her charges. (Yes Paige is now a white lighter).  
"I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner?"  
"Chicken and dumplings would be good but if not what ever you want. But someone is calling. BYE." Paige orbed out.  
"Leo, Leo! I need to talk to you!" Piper once again yelled to the ceiling. "Leo, where the hell are you?"  
"Piper what is it? Are you ok? What is something wrong with Wyatt or the baby? What is so urgent?" Leo asked with a worried look on his face.  
"I am fine, the baby is fine, and Wyatt is fine, every one if fine. I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner?" She chuckled.  
"Piper don't do that to me! I thought something was wrong with you or the baby or something." He said with beads of sweat running down his face.  
"Oh baby I am sorry, I did not mean to. I won't do it ever again. So what do you want for dinner?" Piper said kissing Leos' check.  
"It is ok. Whatever the Mommy wants. But leave tomorrow night open, I am taking you to a very, very nice restaurant." Leo said smiling.  
"Well then I will let you get back to your charges. I love you!" Piper said walking in to the kitchen. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************  
Well I am going to be working the rest of it soon. Remember I am in school so I might not be updating that much but I will try. BEFOR I UP DATE AGAIN I WANT AT LEAST 5 GOOD REVIEWES!  
  
Thank you again  
BFFbas 


	5. oh no more

Ok now this is my 5th yes-5th chapter for this story. I want to say this again I DON'T OWN ANY THING! Ok. Ok now on with the story.  
  
beep, beep, beep.. beep, beep beep beep. Piper punched in the numbers to call the local China Inn.  
"Hello China Inn. How may I help you?" the lady asked.  
"Ah yes, I would like a delivery please, sweet and sour chicken, chicken fried rice, sweet and sour shrimp, shrimp fried rice, six egg rolls, and some chicken wings please." Piper said not slowing down a bit.  
"Yes, what is your name and we should have your address in the computer."  
"Piper Halliwell!" She said.  
"Ok Mrs. Halliwell that will be delivered in about 1 hour and a half. Thank you!" Click  
"Yum I can't wait!" Piper said to her self.  
"Hello baby," Piper said looking down at her belly that had grown in the 4 month's she has been pregnant. "I can't wait to see you baby. I wonder are you a boy or a girl? Well we will find out in 5 month's now won't we? YEP. I love you baby."  
"I love you too baby." Leo said standing in the door way, then walking over to Piper, lifting up her shirt and kissing her 4 month pregnant belly 'oh God am I glad she is pregnant again and we are going to make our family bigger' he though. After he was done kissing her belly, he put her shirt down, and stood up and started passionately kissing Pipers lips.  
"How long have you been standing there."?  
"Long enough."  
"Aww I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Piper, Leo, Paige where are you?" Phoebe screamed running in the front door.  
"What is it Phoebe?" Piper yelled going down the stairs as fast as a pregnant woman can.  
"When Paige gets home I will tell you."  
"Leo go get Paige." Piper demanded.  
"Ok."  
"Ok I am here now what is it?" Paige asked orbing in.  
"Ok are you ready for this?" Phoebe asked.  
"YES." They all yelled.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"No way. Who is the father?" Piper asked hugging her little sister happily.  
"Yes way, 2 month's along, Jason is the father, but he is in Tokyo."  
"Congratulations Phoebe!" Paige said rubbing her tummy.  
"Wow, I did not know you felt that way for Jason?" Leo replied.  
"Well I did, well I do, ooo I need to call him now." Phoebe yelled running up to her room.  
Ring, ring, ring, ring  
"Jason Dean."  
"Hi, it is Phoebe!"  
"Phoebe, Oh God do I miss you so much. How are you doing?"  
"I miss you to baby, I need to tell you about some thing that was a rustle of our last visit with each other."  
"Ok what is it are you ok?"  
"Jason I am pregnant with you baby."  
"Oh my God. Phoebe I love you. I am flying in tonight no matter what I will be at your house in 3 hours. Bye I love you."  
"I love you bye!" Phoebe hung up the phone and skipped down stairs. "Jason is coming home tonight!" She yelled.  
"He is why?" Piper asked confused.  
"Because he loves me and our baby." Phoebe said with her had on her belly.  
"What is all the jumpy, jumpy stuff I have been hearing?" Paige asked walking in to the kitchen.  
"Oh nothing Jason is just coming in to town TONIGHT!" Phoebe yelled jumping up and down.  
DING DONG  
Phoebe ran to the door and then she open\ed it and it was Jason she jumped into his arms. They kissed and.  
  
Ok that is all I am going to do for now, but before I update I what at least 4 good SIGNED reviews Thank you BFFbas 


	6. More Surprises!

HI! Thank you reviewers! I am sorry you all had to wait so long! OH and no piper is not going to have a MISCARRIGE!  
  
Chapter 6- More Surprises!  
  
a/n we left off at.......  
  
DING DONG  
  
Phoebe ran to the door and then she open\ed it and it was Jason she jumped into his arms. They kissed and he spun her around until they were facing the street and Jason put her down and said "Come on lets go for a ride!"  
"Ok, sounds great!" and they both smiled! As Phoebe turned around and yelled to her family," I am going out!" And they walked to the car holding hands the whole way!  
"I can't believe we are going to have a baby!" Jason said proudly!" I am going to be a Daddy!"  
"Ya and I am going to be a Mommy!" They both giggled! "Jas were are we going?"  
"You'll see Mom!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * They got to were they were going! The top of the harbor, over looking the ocean! There were candles and rose peddles in a circle!  
"Phoebe will you please go stand in the circle!"  
"Ok!" she said with a puzzled look on her face!  
Jason went to the back of his fancy car and went in to a bag and got out a box! He went back over to Phoebe who was looking at the ocean.  
"Phoebe will you please....." Jason started.  
"Will I do what Jason?" She said turning around to see Jason on one knee! "Oh my God!" she squealed putting her hands over her mouth!  
"Phoebe I have been meaning to ask you this for quit some time now........ and now that you are pregnant with my, no our baby I think it is time...... Phoebe will you marry me?"  
  
A/N AHHH HA!!!!!! Cliffhanger or is it ..... ........ .......... ............. ................ ................... ....................... ............................ ................................ ...................................... ......................................... ............................................... ................................................... ............................................... ........................................ ................................ ......................... .................... ................. .............. ........... ......... ...... .... .. . NOPE!  
  
AH HA!!!! back to the story *******************************************************  
After about 30 seconds... Phoebe realized what Jason had just asked her she started screaming "YES YES YES YES!!" She grabbed the ring and slid it on her finger.  
Jason stood up and kissed Phoebe for a while.... but while doing so he but his hand on her belly.They both looked down and started giggling!  
"We are going to be married and have a family!" Jason said in a singly way!  
"Yes we are! When?"  
"Well when do you want to get married?"  
"I have always wanted a spring wedding like in early May...... and it is only the begging of April! And just small family and close friends!"  
"That sounds great!"  
"Well we have some planning to do....but I have to tell you something...."  
"Ok shoot!"  
"Well first promise me you will not run or do any thing that could rune our relationship!"  
"I promise it is not like you are a evil witch or something right!"  
"Well the my sisters and I are on the other side of that!"  
"So what are you saying Phoebe?"  
"We are good witches!"  
"Good witches!"  
"Yes, we badle demons and warlocks!"  
"Demons and warlocks?"  
"Yes I have 3 powers. I can see the futcher....I can levitate and I can now feel peoples feelings a.k.a. impath!"  
"Ok?"  
"You are scared!"  
"No I am not!"  
  
"Well just tell me something like what you are thinking! Talk to me Jason!"  
"I just don't know what to say!"  
"Well are you scared, freaked out?"  
"A little of both!"  
"Why you have been dating me for like 5 monthes! It is the same Phoebe you fell in love with!"  
"I know but I just can't believe you kept this from me for that long! Why?"  
"I am sorry, I was just worried that you would leave me after I fell in love with you!"  
"I kind of think it is ....... ummmm sexy a little!"  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya and I love you the same amount as I did a hour ago!"  
"Really?"  
"Phoebe..... I love you!"  
  
To be continued SOON!  
Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! If you want to put a little bit of advise to this story! I am takin it!!!! Thanks Again! BFFbas 


End file.
